Rain
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: When Yugi breaks a three year relationship with Ryou, the last person Ryou expected to see is his Yami. 4 part special. ch3 up please review.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: a last ditch attempt at a tendershippy fic. I'm also working on another waveshipping. Please review!

Rain

Ryou walked into Yugi's place nervously.

He had been asked to come over as soon as he got off of work and he knew this couldn't be good.

He and Yugi had been on the rocks for a little over a month and Ryou knew what this was about.

Still, he felt he loved Yugi and he just didn't want it to end.

But again he knew why it was ending and he just hopped Yugi would let him down easy.

That's when he heard the voice, hushed and guilty.

"No Yami...he'll be here any minute."

And then a gasp and the sound of a glass falling and shattering.

"Yami!"

Ryou was afraid Yami was hurting him and dashed into the kitchen just in time to watch Yugi reach up and kiss Yami deeply.

Ryou stood there for a moment, blinking back tears.

This was definitely not the way he wanted to be told his suspicions were true.

He was going to just let Yugi go for his own happiness, he even had a small gift to show no hard feelings but in his shock it fell to the floor and as soon as the two looked up he ran.

Yugi's tearful cries were heard behind him as he ran out into the street.

He stopped, unaware he was in the middle of the road as he saw his yami across the street.

The name was whispered and time stopped.

"Bakura..."

A horn suddenly blasted through the air and Ryou nearly didn't dodge the oncoming car.

That's when Yugi caught up to him and to his disappointment Bakura was gone.

"Ryou! What on earth would make you stop in the middle of the road!"

Yugi wailed as he slid to his knees by a shaken Ryou.

Ryou shook him off as he stood, now more angry than hurt, and began to walk away.

"Just don't talk to me anymore."

He kept walking even after he heard Yugi begin to cry.

This is what he wanted wasn't it?

Why cry over it, it should be him that was crying.

After a few minutes it began to rain and sighed deeply.

He curled himself into a tight ball under the nearest three, not feeling much like walking the rest of the way home until it stopped, but the tree offered little cover and he was already drenched.

He shivered as the rain kept beating down on him, a reflection of tears that refused to come to his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a dark voice that he hadn't heard in almost three years.

When he had decided to start dating Yugi, Bakura had just disappeared and took the ring with him.

"I told you it wouldn't work."

He almost seemed angry.

Ryou stood and circled the tree but found no one.

"Bakura?"

Again the voice, still from behind him.

"I'm not a ghost anymore Ryou. You're looking in the wrong places."

Ryou finally looked up and saw his yami sitting on a branch about six feet over his head.

"Bakura!"

Ryou was happy to see him at this moment and Bakura jumped down, landing squarely on his feet and grabbed Ryou around the waist.

He pulled the smaller body against his and took his lips with an angry kiss.

"You're still mine."

Ryou seemed stunned for a moment and suddenly fell into Bakura's arms.

Bakura smiled slightly and picked him up, carrying him away.

'Don't worry Ryou, I've thinning out a little...a little.'

''

XD possibly a beginning? If I get five reviews I'll write more but it also could stand alone. Ja!


	2. Candlelight

A/N: well if nothing else I'll try and finish this just for piece of mind. Thank you to the three reviewers that I have and I hope you'll continue to read this. I decided this is going to be a 4 part fic.

Candlelight

Ryou slowly began to come around.

Over a hundred candles lit the small, unfamiliar room in which he found himself.

He lay atop a black silk-sheeted feather bed and soft pillows surrounded him.

It wasn't until he sat up that he noticed the dark twin figure that was standing in the shadowed corner to his left.

His eyes shown with bitter happiness as he spoke the name.

It seemed to roll off his tongue so easily today.

"Bakura..."

He never moved or spoke a word, only stared at him coldly.

Ryou shivered at the look in his twin's eyes.

"I..."

The words seemed stuck in Ryou's mouth and he was beginning to feel scared.

He knew that look too damn well for comfort.

He watched the catlike movement Bakura made as he stepped silently across the room, hips swaying slightly.

He climbed up onto the tall bed and seductively crawled his way up to and over Ryou.

The smaller one closed his eyes with a shaky breath as his lips were captured softly.

Yes, he knew exactly what was on Bakura's mind, and what scared him was that at this point he didn't care.

Ryou carefully unbuttoned his shirt and tugged it off, tossing it to the ground.

As was usual about this routine, Bakura only wore a pair tight black leather pants and two arm bands on his upper, muscular arms.

Arms Ryou remembered holding him firmly.

Arms that could be so strong and so gentle at the same time.

That protect, or hurt.

Much like the hand that was creeping up his chest.

The sharp thumbnail sliced into his soft skin just as easily as before and he couldn't stop the sigh from escaping his lips at the familiar pain.

It was dull and throbbing with his racing heartbeat.

Bakura had taught him to enjoy fear and it had become a rush to him.

The pain took his mind off of things and Bakura's soft caresses took away his emotional pain, for however short a time.

As Bakura played out his own game, Ryou began to think.

He'd actually missed this and he realized that this was the reason he and Yugi had been going through tough times.

He'd once asked Yugi to cut him, but Yugi seemed frightened of this prospect and Yami only made it worse by reminding his light that it was something between Ryou and Bakura and therefor couldn't be a good thing.

"Bakura..."

The name was only a soft whisper and caught his yami off guard.

Crimson eyes locked with his for a moment.

"Hurt me...please"

Bakura smirked wickedly and complied.

It would be a long night for Ryou.

At last, he had the man back...he'd missed him and would do anything to keep him this time.

He completely missed the glint in his darker half's eyes as he stared down at his light.

Yugi would pay.


	3. Kidnapped

A/n: part three. Oh dear what will become of Yugi? Once again, thank you for reviewing. I do have 2 other tenders, both pretty much one shots though I think Sand, Stone and Blood will be a two parter eventually.

Kidnapped

''

Yugi's palms began to sweat as he approached Ryou's door.

He tightly grasped the small, beautifully wrapped box that Ryou had dropped.

Had things gone the way he'd wanted them he would have accepted the gift but he felt he didn't deserve it now.

He reached up to knock but a frighteningly familiar dark purr stopped him.

"He's not there."

He flung around to see Bakura.

"Where is he! What did you do to him!"

Bakura chuckled slightly.

"Me? Oh no Yugi, I've only picked up the pieces of what you broke. He's hurting alright, but not from any of the wounds I gave him last night...at his request."

Yugi growled at him.

"What do you mean at his request? Ryou wouldn't want you to hurt him and if he said that than it was just so it wasn't worse on him!"

Bakura laughed at this.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Ryou..."

Yugi's eyes widened as Ryou stepped out from behind his Yami.

"Don't you remember me asking you before? I thought that was the whole reason you turned to Pharaoh. I...hate you Yugi. I'm going to give you five minutes to walk away. After that I don't care what he does to you."

Yugi shivered at the tone in Ryou's voice.

His eyes were cold and he had no doubt that he actually meant every word of it.

"Ryou...I really didn't mean for you to find out like that! I was going to talk to you about it but Yami..."

Ryou cut him off.

"Was doing exactly the same thing to you that Bakura does to me. You can pretend to be scared, you can act like you don't want it but you're just like me. The problem you had was that he had been doing that to you the whole three years I was faithfully dating you. I stayed by your side and my reward was you cheating on me. Your five minutes are up Yugi."

He watched in horror as Bakura started towards him.

Before he could take a step, Bakura had paralyzed him with the ring.

Bakura turned to Ryou and smirked.

"I think we should take him home."

Ryou let out a cross between a laugh and a sigh and smirked as well.

"I...think I'd like a new pet for a while."

Yugi could only watch in horror as Bakura slinked his way back over to Ryou and kissed him.

Ryou stared at his ex as Bakura wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"There's one thing I'll have to thank you for though Yugi."

Bakura glanced oddly at Ryou.

"What on earth would that be?"

Ryou smiled softly, turning his head to his dark and kissing him back.

"Without Yami and Yugi's little disaster...I'd have forever been the good little light and never have realized that I liked what you were doing to me for all those years. So Yugi, thank you for making me realize that being the good one isn't always so fun."

He snaked out of Bakura's arms and walked up to Yugi.

He gently brushed his hand over his cheek.

"Such soft skin Bakura...he'll be a lovely pallet for you. Maybe an ankh on the cheek?"

Bakura nodded and the last thing Yugi saw was Ryou's fist as it made it's way to his stomach.

Ryou sighed deeply as he caught Yugi.

"Put the note on the door, I'll meet you back at the house in an hour."

Bakura nodded and smiled.

"It will all end tomorrow Ryou. All the pain he's ever caused you will go away tomorrow."

Ryou glanced down at the man in his arms with a soft smile.

'Somewhere deep down Yugi, I do still love you...but you really need to understand what you did to me.'


End file.
